Generally, an electronic device executes complex functions by adding various functions. For example, the electronic device can execute a mobile communication function, a data communication function, an image photographing function, or a voice recording function. The electronic device can include a display for displaying data.
In addition, in order to control a variety of sensors (such as a camera sensor, an illuminance sensor, a proximity sensor, a biometric recognition sensor, or the like) provided in the electronic device, the user can enter a menu for controlling the respective sensors to then control the same. Therefore, user demand is growing for a method of more conveniently controlling the sensors.